This grant is submitted, requesting 5 years of funding support for continuing operation of the Washington[unreadable] National Primate Research Center at the University of Washington (WaNPRC). The major goal of this grant[unreadable] proposal is to support a broad-based research resources program, providing biomedical scientists the[unreadable] opportunity to conduct research using nonhuman primate (NHP) models for human health-related and NHP[unreadable] biologic issues. This goal will be attained through support for scientific intellectual resources, administration,[unreadable] animal support resources, facilities, and operations. Support is requested for translational and pre-clinical[unreadable] resource support in AIDS-related research, Neuroscience, Functional Genomics and Infectious Disease,[unreadable] Developmental and Reproductive Biology, and International Programs (Research Cores). New research[unreadable] resource initiatives will develop novel NHP models as well as expanded related research resources,[unreadable] including additional new core scientists. Support for pilot and colony health-related studies is requested to[unreadable] provide new, innovative research directions and better characterization of the NHP resource. The WaNPRC[unreadable] will focus on effective, efficient access to Center research resources, with particular emphasis placed on[unreadable] support for affiliate research activities. This proposal also includes support for a broad program of animal[unreadable] care and technical support for breeding, housing, and research activities (Research Resources Division),[unreadable] including both domestic and international sites of operation. Administrative support is also requested to[unreadable] insure appropriate management of Center finances and operations, focusing on improved efficiency and[unreadable] effective support for research activities. Support is requested for WaNPRC breeding colonies located in[unreadable] Seattle, the Tulane NPRC, the New Iberia Research Center, and internationally in Tinjil Island, Indonesia.[unreadable] All primates housed in WaNPRC facilities are housed and cared for under conditions that meet or exceed[unreadable] NIH standards as stated in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, Institute for Laboratory[unreadable] Animal Resources (ILAR) recommendations, and the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of[unreadable] Laboratory Animal Care, International (AAALAC) accreditation standards for NHPs. All lentivirus-infected[unreadable] primates are housed in ABSL2/3 containment facilities with appropriate biosafety procedures. The University[unreadable] of Washington, including the WaNPRC, is fully accredited by AAALAC International.